Sayonara Teme
by Bosan Hidup
Summary: Naruto tidak tahu, bahwa sahabat yang ia banggakan telah tiada di dunia ini. Dan meninggalkan bekas yang mendalam bagi dirinya/NaruSasu/DLDR/bangun dari vakum/selamaat membacaxD!


**Sayonara** **Teme**

 **.**

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

Story By: terinspirasi dari majalah (namun ada campur tanganya denganku)

Main Pairing: NaruSasu (tidak ada unsur **Yaoi** disini)

Genre: **Friendship & Angst**

Rated: **T**

Warning: Au, Typo, Ide Pasaran, Ejaan Yang Sulit Di Mengerti, Keterangan Waktu, Dan Banyak Cacat Lainnya

Silahkan ketik **back** untuk **kembali** karena aku tidak memaksa para readers untuk membaca fictku ini karena fict ini mungkin **melenceng** dari kata **sempurna**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto pov**

 **Konoha city, 19.00 pm.**

"Yosh, aku datang Otogakure!" Akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke desaku, Otogakure. karena kesibukan ku menggantikan Tousan-ku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Minato Namikaze. Untuk memegang salah satu perusahaan yang terkenal di jepang dan negara-negara lainya dalam bidang property. Hahh, aku tidak habis pikir. Tousan-ku kan masih muda dan sangat tampan itu ingin menjadikan aku sebagai pengurus perusahaan miliknya di Konoha. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau. Aku harus pindah dari Oto ke Konoha sejak tiga tahun lalu. Yah, terpaksa aku yang pada saat itu sudah lulus SMA. Aku langsung memegang kendali perusahan. RIBET? so pasti! Tapi karena kemampuan otak-ku yang lumayan di rata-rata, dan ketampanan yang ku punya. Aku bisa membuat banyak klien yang tertarik. Walaupun harus berpikir 3x.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oto City** _ **.**_ **01** _ **.**_ **00 Am.**

Tin! Tin! Tin!

Aku bunyikan klakson mobilku yang berbunyi nyaring, agar Nenek Chiyo terbangun. Benar saja tak lama pintu gerbang terbuka otomatis. Setelah aku menunggu lima menit lamanya. Aku langsung memasukan mobilku ke garasi mansionku.

Kulihat Nenek Chiyo menghampiri ku dengan langkahnya yang gontai. Ia tersenyum hangat. Yah, walaupun aku bisa tau. Sebenarnya sih dia ingin mengomel padaku. Tapi ia tahan saja.

"Selamat datang, Nak naruto." Ucapnya serak. Aku pun membalas salam Nenek Chiyo dengan cengiran khasku. Nenek Chiyo adalah pelayan yang setia di mansionku ini. Beliau sudah ku anggap seperti Nenek-ku sendiri.

Kulihat muka Nenek Chiyo terlihat sangat letih. Aku pun berinisiatif untuk membawa koperku sendiri untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"Arigatou, Nek. Oh iya, Nenek tidur lagi saja. Aku bisa memasukkan koperku ke dalam. Lagipula ini masih jam satu dini hari."

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Nenek mau membantu mu. Karena ini sudah tugas Nenek disini."

Melihat Nenek chiyo berniat mengambil koper. Aku langsung mengambil alih gagang koper, lalu menjauhkannya dari jangkauannya.

"Nenek ingin membantuku 'kan? Lebih baik Nenek istirahat sekarang. Aku bisa memasukannya sendiri, Nek." Melihat Nenek Chiyo mengangguk pasrah. Ku sunggingkan senyum lebarku, dan masuk ke dalam rumah ku yang terbilang luas ini sambil menyeret koper besarku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oto City. 07.01 Am.**

Sinar mentari mulai menusuk kelopak mataku, membuat ku mengubah posisi agar tak terkena sinar mentari. Tapi tetap saja sinarnya membuat silau di kedua bola mataku.

Aku pun membuka kelopak mataku. Mengumpulkan nyawaku agar aku sadar sepenuhnya. Ku arahkan mata sappire-ku ke luar jendela. Berbagai manusia tengah berada di luar sana. Ada yang joging, namun ada juga ibu-ibu membawa kantung belanjaan yang sepertinya sangat berat.

Kulirik jam dindingku yang masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Aku langsung bangkit dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. Selang lima belas meniy. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan tubuhku yang segar. Ku gosok helaian rambut pirang-ku, dengan handuk agar cepat kering. Setelah selesai menggosok rambutku, tanpa sengaja aku melihat sebuah bingkai yang terletak di meja belajarku dulu. Sepertinya itu foto kedua sahabatku.

Iya Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno, yang sedang memakan ramen di Kedai paman ichikaru.  
tiba-tiba rasa hangat merambat di dadaku. Karena mereka 'lah aku ingin cepat pulang ke desa. Aku begitu rindu pada mereka. Mengingat Sakura-chan yang selalu menggoda Sasuke, dan aku selalu bersaing dengan Sasuke untuk uji nyali di tempat-tempat Oto yang terbilang angker.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahku dulu dengan raut wajah yang sangat ketakutan, saat memasuki sebuah rumah di Mansion yang megah milik Hyuuga, yang katanya salah satu keluarga mati dengan kepala terpenggal. dan kepala nya di buang di bawah jembatan. Sampai tersebar luas rumor bahwa arwah yang di penggal kepalanya masih berkeliaran di mansion yang terlihat kumuh itu untuk mencari kepalanya yang hilang entah kemana.

"Hey Teme. Aku datang, dan kali ini aku tidak akan takut untuk memasuki kawasan Hyuuga itu Hehehe" Gumamku diringi tawa merduku(?).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaki kekarku terus berjalan di sepanjang jalan desa Oto. Entah kenapa aku ingin berjalan-jalan untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan desaku yang tercinta ini. Kulihat ada beberapa orang menghampiri ku dengan wajah serius, dan penasaran. Haha, aku jadi ingin tertawa melihat wajah mereka.

"Hey, kau Naruto Namikaze, kan?" laki-laki dengan tato segitiga terbalik itu menanyakan aku yang ku tahu dia adalah Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hehe, Kiba. Iyah aku Naruto. Kau tidak ingat padaku? Jahat sekali kau." Aku pura-pura memanyunkan sedikit bibirku. Lalu memukul pelan lengan sahabatku, dari sekolah menengah dahuluku ini.

"Wah, tidak di sangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Naruto."

"Ha'i Shino. Kau pikir aku betah apa di Konoha."

"Naruto yah? Kau makin tampan saja." Kali ini wanita bersurai Ponytail itu yang bersuara.

"Sankyu Ino-chan. Oh yah, dimana Shikamaru dan Choji?"

Aku melirik satu-satu sahabatku, dan dugaanku benar. Tidak ada kedua pria yang sangat berbeda sifat itu.

"Mereka sedang di Kedai Yakiniku. Kau mau ikut?" Ino kembali bersuara. Sepertinya dia ingin aku ikut bergabung.

Sangat disayangkan. Aku ingin sekali berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabat lamaku. Tapi entah kenapa pikiranku terus memikirkan sahabat karibku. Sasuke dan Sakura. Dengan terpaksa, ku sunggingkan senyum lebarku.

"Aa gome lain kali saja, Ino-chan. Aku ingin jalan-jalan melihat desaku. Baiklah Jaa-ne teman-teman!"

Kulihat mereka melambaikan tangan ke udara dan akupun melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi entah kenapa sepintas aku melihat sebuah senyum getir mereka pancarkan, sebelum aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Aku tidak tahu maksud dari senyuman mereka. Batinku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oto City, 15.45 Pm.**

Semilir angin menerpa lembut kulitku. Membuat ku merasa nyaman di sore hari ini. Aku mendudukan bokongku ke salah satu kursi di balkon kamarku. Dengan secangkir teh hangat menemaniku untuk melihat Sang cakrawala mulai tebenam di ufuk barat.

Aku mengedipkan kelopak mata biru sappire-ku, dan aku melihat Onyx yang sangat familiar. Benar saja. Aku melihat dia. Uchiha Sasuke sedang berdiri di bawah pohon maple yang teduh. Aku langsung bergegas keluar rumah untuk menghampirinya.

"Hai, Teme aku mencarimu tahu. Tapi kau sulit sekali di temukan."

Aku memajukan bibirku sebal, karena perihal sahabatku yang satu ini susah di temukan seperti biasanya.

Kulihat dia hanya menatapku datar, namun ada sedikit pancaran lain yang sulit di artikan dari onyx itu.

"Nanti jam sepuluh malam, aku menjemputmu disini."

Senyumku merekah kembali. Sudah saatnya!, pikirku.

"Yosh! Baiklah kita berjumpa disini." kulihat dia tersenyum tipis sekilas, dan berlalu meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oto City, Jm 22.00 Pm**

Aku keluar rumah dan berpesan kepada Nenek Chiyo sebelum pergi untuk menjaga rumah sampai aku kembali. Dengan bermodalkan nekad, aku berjalan menuju pohon maple di depan rumahku, menunggu si Teme datang . Semilir angin malam membuat bulu tubuhku meremang. Namun untung saja aku memakai sweeter rajutan Kaasan-ku yang hangat ini.

Mata sappire-ku melihat Sasuke. Akhirnya yang ku tunggu-tunggu datang juga.

"Menungguku lama?" Ucapannya sama sekali tidak berubah. Datar.

" Tidak teme. Ayo kita berangkat!"

Aku dan Sasuke mulai melangkah menelusuri jalan yang sudah sunyi. Sepanjang perjalanan aku dan Sasuke selalu diam, karena aku tahu banget sifat Sasuke. Jika sedang berjalan lebih baik diam. Kecuali jika dia yang mengajakku berbicara. Yah, beginilah. Aku diam sambil memerhatikan jalan yang begitu sepi ini.

"Gimana kabarmu, Dobe."

"Seperti biasa aku sehat, Teme. Oh yah. Tadi siang kamu kemana? Kau dan Sakura-chan tidak kelihatan di desa."

"Tidak ada yang memberitahu mu, Dobe?" Ku dengar Sasuke bertanya padaku. Walaupun suaranya tetap datar.

"Memberitahu tentang apa? Tidak ada Teme. Memangnya kenapa?"Entah kenapa aku mulai bingung dengan topik yang dibicarakan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah pindah. Sakura sudah di urus baik oleh seseorang di tempat lain."

"Wah, kau pindah dimana, Teme? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Kulirik Sasuke. Sepertinya dia tidak mau menjawab, atau malas menjawab pertanyaan ku yang tidak penting ini. Tapi tetap saja rasa penasaranku belum juga hilang.

Tibalah aku dan Sasuke di perempatan jalan. Kulihat seberang jalan tempat ku berdiri, banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang. Entah sedang apa mereka lakukan. Aku tidak tau yang pasti ramai sekali. Ada pasar tengah malam 'kah?.

"Aku pindah ke kompleks itu" Tatapan matanya mengarah pada tempat di seberang pertigaan itu.

"Wah, Teme. Kompleks-mu ramai juga yah! Walaupun sudah tengah malam. Seperti kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Besok aku berkunjung yah ke rumahmu." Dia tersenyum tipis lagi, dan ku akui sahabat ku yang satu ini memang 'lah tampan.

Akhirnya aku dan Sasuke melanjutkan langkah kita yang sempat tertunda. Kulirik lagi wajahnya. Tetap datar dan dingin. Namun itulah yang membuatku nyaman bersahabat dengannya. Setelah lama berjalan, sampai juga di danau di sudut kota. Sebentar. Kukira akan ke manshion Hyuuga itu!.

"Kenapa kita kemari? Bukannya kita harus ke mansion Hyuuga terlebih dahulu. Baru kita kesini?"

Kulihat mata Onyx-nya menatap ku. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi aku seperti melihat kekosongan dalam onyx sahabatku itu.

"Tidak, dobe. kita disini saja."

Yah.. aku harus menelan kekecewaan dalam-dalam mendengar jawaban dari mulut Sasuke ini. Kan sangat tidak mungkin aku ke Mansion Hyuuga sendirian. Walaupun aku sangat ingin kesana, untuk memamerkan nyaliku yang besar ini di hadapan Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak berniat banget pergi kesana seorang diri. Tidak, tidak mau!.

"Dobe, kapan kau pulang?" Sasuke bertanya lagi padaku.

"Tadi kemarin, Teme. Sekitar jam satu malam."

kulihat dia hanya menatap lurus kedepan seperti menelan kekecewaan. Hey, harusnya aku yang memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Dasar kau Ayam sialan!

"Dan kapan kau kembali?"

Kau seperti tidak ingin aku berada disini saja. Beruntung saja kau adalah sahabatku. Kalau tidak mungkin sekarang kau sudah ku tendang ke danau, lalu ku pendam tubuhmu hingga kau tewas. Ok, itu berlebihan. Tidak mungkin juga sih sebenarnya. Walaupun Sasuke adalah pemuda yang kelewat nyebelin. Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Jika di pikir-pikir. Mengapa aku menyayanginya? Dan sampai kapan pun aku tidak mempunyai jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang berasal dari batinku itu.

"Aku akan kembali ke Konoha lusa depan. Oh yah. Bagaimana jika kau ikut bergabung di perusahaan ku? Lagipula aku sedang membutuhkan Management handal sepertimu Teme."

"Maaf, dobe. Aku tidak bisa."

Dan hening pun kembali melanda kami.

Sampai kulihat dia merogoh saku celana miliknya. Mencari apa itu, aku tidak tau. Kulihat syal dan sebuah kotak berbentuk love yang ia keluarkan. Tangannya yang kekar memberikan syal dan kotak itu kepadaku. Aku bingung harus apa, tapi kulihat keyakinan besar dimata onyx itu.

"Tolong jaga ini, aku tidak bisa merawatnya."

"Etto ini 'kan syal hadiahmu dariku waktu kau ulang tahun ke-10 tahun." Aku menatap tak percaya pada sahabatku ini.

Bingung sekaligus heran, kenapa barang yang sudah dianggap berharga. Syal ini, di kembalikan padaku. Dan untuk siapa kotak merah ini, pasti di dalamnya ada cincin. Teme tidak akan melamarku 'kan?.

Tapi kulihat bibirnya tidak berucap lagi. Betapa frustasinya aku saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oto City, Jam 03.00 Am.**

Hening masih menyelimuti kami berdua. Kurasakan semilir angin mulai menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulang ku. Hahh, tau beginih aku jadi malas berenang untuk upacara sehabis uji nyali. Lagipula apa ini yang di anggap uji nyali?.

Sinar rembulan menerpa wajahku. Kulihat wajah Sasuke yang entah kenapa semakin lama semakin pucat. Ku pikir dia sedang tak enak badan. Yah, aku berinisiatif bahwa kita berdua pulang saja, dan kulihat dia mengangguk sekilas dengan keputusanku.

Hening masih menyelimuti kami berdua, seiring langkah ku dan dia berjalan di jalan yang semakin sunyi ini. Hingga sampailah di pertigaan jalan.

Aku dan Sasuke berpisah di pertigaan jalan. Sebelum jauh aku berteriak padanya bahwa aku akan mengunjungi rumahnya, namun tak ada jawaban. Yah sudahlah, aku jalan pergi untuk tidur di rumah ku yang hangat dan bergelung dengan selimut hingga siang menjelang. Hehe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oto City, Jam 09.50 Am.**

"Nak naruto, bangun sudah siang."

Kurasakan sebuah tangan menggoyang-goyangkan badan ku. Sial, aku bahkan masih mengantuk. gara-gara ulah Nenek Chiyo, aku pun terbangun dengan dengusan keluar dari mulutku.

Kulirik jam dinding menunjukkan jm 09.50 siang. Tak terasa aku bangun kesiangan, karena tadi malam bertemu sahabatku yang ku rindukan. Melihat aku senyum-senyum sendiri. Nenek chiyo membangunkan aku dari khayalan ku, dengan tepukan pelan di pundakku.

"Nak naruto kenapa?"

"Tidak ko Nek." Ku sunggingkan senyum lebarku, membuat wanita paruh abad ini mendesah lega.

"Oh yah, gimana jalan-jalan kamu, Nak?"

"Seru nek! Tadi kemarin aku bertemu Ino, Kiba, Shino, dan Sasuke." Ku lihat Nenek Chiyo mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Sasuke ..?"

"Iya si Teme itu, Nek."

"Sasuke yang mana Nak?" Sekarang ku lihat Nenek Chiyo menatapku serius, membuatku semakin bingung. Memang Sasuke di desa ini ada dua orang?!.

"Itu Sasuke-Teme anaknya Mikoto-baasan dan Fugaku-jiisan" Ok sekarang aku mulai takut, karena manik Nenek Chiyo membulat kaget mendengar jawabanku.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Nak."

"Apa nya?" Benar 'lah! Apanya yang tidak mungkin.

"Kau tidak di beritahu oleh Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala ku. Memang apa yang harus di beritahu?.

"Uchiha-san telah meninggal sebelum tahun berganti, Nak naruto!"

Bagai tersambar petir aku terkejut bukan main. Namun ku tawa kecil keluar dari bibirku. Hahaha, dasar Nenek Chiyo, dipikir bercandanya lucu kali yah. Aku kira Nenek Chiyo sedang bercanda sekarang. Tapi aku memberhentikan kekehanku saat kulihat raut wajahnya tetap serius dan perihatin.

"Iya Nak Naruto. Uchiha-san meninggal saat pulang dari kota. Kata kepolisian saat di perjalanan Uchiha-san tertabrak mobil yang kebetulan sedang melintas di jalan perempatan itu, dan waktu itu juga Nenek, Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama turut hadir di pemakaman Uchiha-san." Ucap Nenek Chiyo panjang lebar.

Mendadak aku Terdiam, Bisu, dan Hampa. Tapi apa yang kulihat tadi malam itu benar dia kan? Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tahu itu.

Tanpa sadar aku meloncat dari tempat tidurku, lalu menuju meja di dekat ranjangku. Mencari barang yang di titipkan Sasuke kepadaku.

D ilaci, tempatku menaruh barang titipan Sasuke masih ada! sebuah syal dan kotak. Karena aku penasaran. Akhirnya aku buka kotak berbentuk love merah maroon itu. Kulihat kilauan cahaya warna warni dari permata yang di timbulkan oleh sinar matahari, ini cincin pernikahan seperti perkiraanku.

"Nenek, aku ingin pergi dulu yah."

Aku pun langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah mewahku, dan mengabaikan tatapan prihatin Nenek Chiyo yang menatap punggungku. Sekarang yang ada di pikiran ku. Aku ingin menungunjungi kompleks perumahan baru yang di tempati Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian tiba 'lah aku di perempatan jalan. Aku memberhentikan langkahku. Dan menatap lurus kedepan.

Mata sappire-ku membulat, mulut ku terbuka sedikit, ingin bicara namun tertelan kembali. Kulihat lurus kedepan. Tempat yang tadi malam yang ku lihat ada kompleks perumahan yang ramai, dan sekarang mata sappire ku melihat sebuah pemakaman yang sepi sunyi. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kulihat tadi malam.

Apa 'kah yang kulihat tadi malam itu nyata? Oh tuhan apa yang aku lihat tadi malam? Kenapa sangat nyata sekali.

Dengan kaku aku mulai menelusuri setiap nama di batu nisan dingin tersebut. Tiba-tiba kaki ku terhenti saat di hadapanku terlihat nisan dengan pahatan nama **SASUKE UCHIHA.** Kaki ku melemas hingga kaki kekarku tidak bisa lagi menopang berat tubuhku. Aku jatuh terduduk di hadapan kuburan Sasuke.

Aku terus menatap nama itu. Perlahan air mata ku mulai turun di pipi ku yang tan ini. Aku menangis tanpa suara. Mengabaikan semilir angin yang membelai pipi ku. Namun tetap saja tidak berefek apa-apa padaku.

Entah kenapa ada dorongan yang kuat untuk membuka kotak kecil itu.

Pikiranku yang kosong membuat aku menuruti kata hatiku. Ku buka kembali kotak berbentuk love merah maroon itu. Namun aku baru sadar ada sebuah kertas kecil terselip di samping kotak.

Di dorong oleh rasa penasaran, aku buka kertas tersebut. Aku bisa melihat sebuah kalimat tertulis di kertas itu. Kini bibirku melengkung tipis melihat isi kertas kecil itu yang bertulis:

To **: Baka Dobe**

Terus pertahankan hidupmu Dobe, suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu kembali di alam lain.

 **-Uchiha Sasuke**

Date: 31 december 2008

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Zona bacot author:**

Entah kenapa setiap kali aku menulis cerita ini bawaannya pasti pengen nangis T-T. Soalnya author udah pernah rasain rasa sakit dan kehampaan bercampur aduk saat melihat sahabat author meninggal. #ok author bernolstalgia lagi_-

Ok bagaimana fict ini minna?.

Aku udah mangkas banyak banget di fict ini. Serius deh! Oh yah butuh saran donk. Apakah fict **Bloody Love** ku juga harus ku pangkas atau gx yah?  
soalnya karya lama author satu itu terbilang cukup menarik, ralat menarik untuk di injek xD. Namun tanda baca serta fictnya berantakan SEMUANYA!

Bagi kalian yang tidak tahu fict Bloody Love, bisa mampir ke akun lama author **Lechi Blossom** Fanfiction.

Disanah ada karya-karya lama author. Termasuk cerita Bloody Love  
 **Arigatou** minna!

" **WARNING untuk para readers:  
AKU TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! SEBURUK-BURUKNYA FICT INI. JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA. ANDA DI PERSILAHKAN TIDAK MEMBACA FICT INI KARENA BAGAIMANA PUN FICT INI AKU JUGA MEMBUATNYA DENGAN PEMIKIRANKU, TIDAK ADA CAMPUR TANGANPUN DARI ANDA.**  
Ok jika Senpai ramah Aku pun bisa membalas keramah tamahan Senpai  
terima saran dan kritiknya Senpai, Riview tidak Riview itu terserah pada para readers. **Sekali lagi aku tidak memaksa yah!**

 **White fox**


End file.
